


Lonely Boys

by maraudersm00n



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersm00n/pseuds/maraudersm00n
Summary: This is a marauders era fic throughout the years at Hogwarts.Everything is canon except the sacred 28 hold a bit more power then in the books.This is wolfstar and jily.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

August 1st, 1971

Remus woke up to the sound of his parents fighting. This had been a daily occurrence for awhile now. In order to block out the noise, he lifted his pillow and pushed it as hard as he could against his head. This did nothing.   
It was always the same argument. Remus' mother, Hope, was yelling at his father, Lyall, about what they were going to do with Remus.  
Now Remus had heard this enough times to understand that his mother wanted Remus gone. He even heard her suggest an orphanage once. His father on the other hand, says that they can keep his condition under control as long as he never leaves the house.   
At first, Remus would sit against his door in the attic and listen as hard as he could to what they were saying. This often ended up in him silently crying.   
He often thought about running away. Just to save his mother the trouble. Remus wasn't a dumb kid. He knew she was scared of him. She would never understand. 

Remus is a wizard. His father is one as well. His mother is a muggle. This means she has no magical blood in her whatsoever. Although this isn't what made Hope terrified of her own son. Remus was a werewolf. He had been since he was 3 years old and got the bite.   
When he was younger, he was easy to keep under control, he was so small. They would simply chain his arm to the wall and his father would place a spell over the little shed they locked him in.   
As he got older, so did the wolf. The chains didn't hold him anymore, and Lyall had to work furiously to insure Remus stayed locked up.   
The neighbors began to ask questions because Remus would scream every night. And Hope couldn't take it. 

Remus pushed himself out of his bed and tiptoed towards his door. He opened it a crack and stuck his ear out.   
"Hope, we can't just send him away. What could the orphanage do. We can't leave our own son."  
"That isn't my son. That's a monster."  
Monster  
Remus had heard that word enough times to know what it meant. Remus shut the door and went back into bed. He couldn't cry anymore. 

Finally Remus heard his mother leave, and he got out of bed, and went downstairs so we could eat.

His family was poor, they lived in a run down neighborhood in a run down house. His mother worked at a small shop downtown, his father lost his job at the ministry of magic.   
When Remus arrived downstairs his father was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. He snapped up after hearing Remus.   
"Hey, you hungry"  
Remus just nodded and his father went and made him some dry toast. Remus sat at their small table and waited for his father.   
"Remus, about your mother-"  
"It's fine" snapped Remus. He had heard it enough times to know what she thought of him. His father wouldn't change that.   
"She's just scared. You understand that right?"  
"Of course I understand it! I'm the one who changes into the monster every month."  
"You're not a-"  
Remus just got up. He wasn't hungry anymore. He ran upstairs and shut his door. He didn't want his fathers pity. He didn't want any lies from him when he knew full well what his mother thought. He knew he was a monster. of course he knew. 

Later that day. 

Remus's mother got home around five. Remus could smell her making dinner. He decided he should get dressed because his mother would fuss over him if he didn't. He wore jeans and a beige sweater and went downstairs.   
"Set the table Remus"  
So he did, he placed everything as nicely as he could, to avoid criticism, and sat himself down.   
His father sat down next to him and his mother, after bringing in the food, sat across. 

They ate in complete silence, as they did every night. 

Once they finished, Remus collected the plates and went into the kitchen to wash them, when he heard a knock on the door.  
This was strange because Remus' family kept themselves completely isolated. Clearly is surprised his parents too, because he heard his mother say  
"Lyall, who the bloody hell is that" 

Remus didn't dare enter the room, but he stuck his head slightly out the door to hopefully catch a glimpse of the strange man.   
Standing at the door, was a tall, old looking man. He had long white hair and a long white beard to match. He wore and blue velvet robe and had small glasses at the tip of his nose.   
"Dumbledore, what are you doing here"   
Remus had never heard his dad so scared, even after Remus was bit. This made Remus scared as well.   
"I am here for your son"  
Now Remus was terrified, Was this man here to take him away? Did his Mother really call an orphanage.  
"Albus, I don't think you understand-"  
"I know perfectly well his condition, now if you excuse me, I'd like to talk to Remus"  
And with that, the scary man pushed his way into the house. Reluctantly Remus stepped out of the kitchen to greet the man.   
"Are you here to take me away"  
The man looked down on Remus and gave a soft smile.   
"I shall only take you away if that is what you want Remus, Please sit"  
Remus took a seat across from the man.  
"My name is Albus Dumbledore, but that's professor Dumbledore to you"  
And then, he took a long wand from his sleeve and light the fire place with it. He was magic, just like his father.   
"I am here to offer you a spot at my school"  
Then his father spoke for the first time  
"Albus surely you can't. Given his, condition"  
Remus knew he meant the fact he was a werewolf.  
"I am aware, Lyall. But arrangements have been made. Therefore I see no reason, why Remus cannot attend Hogwarts"  
Finally, Remus' curiosity got the best of him.   
"What's Hogwarts"  
"Hogwarts is a school of magic."  
Remus' mouth dropped open. How had he never heard of a school like this.   
"Your father thought it would be too dangerous for you to attend, but we have made arrangements, so, would you like to attend"  
"Yes" said Remus without thinking twice.   
Dumbledore smiled at him, and then produced a yellow envelope with black handwriting on it and handed it to him. Then without a word, he disappeared from sight.


	2. September 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus goes to Hogwarts.

September 1st, 1971

Remus barley slept the night of August 31st. He could almost feel himself buzzing with excitement. He was going to a school of magic.   
This news was the best he had heard in all his life. He would live away from home for almost the entire year. 

His mom must have been glad of this fact. Remus didn't know because ever since Dumbledore had arrived at his house, he had only seen his mother at meal times. She never said a word to him. Just ate her meals and left. Remus wasn't sure what to make of this. 

Remus woke up just after 5 am. The commute to kings cross station would take Remus 2 hours from the small town he lived in. His mother was letting Lyall use the car to drive him, which was nice.   
He threw himself out of bed and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. No one was awake yet, which was fine with him. They didn't need to leave until 7.   
Remus made himself some dry toast and slowly walked back upstairs.  
His father had bought the books he would need for the year and had given Remus his old wand. Remus didn't mind having old things. 

Remus had been reading his history of magic textbook very often over the past month. It was by far the most interesting subject to read. He loved learning about the past of this mystery world. He was desperate to join it. His other books were a bit harder to read. A lot of spells and wand work which he didn't understand yet. 

At half past 6, Remus put on a nice pair of brown jeans and a navy blue sweater, grabbed his trunk which was packed with his books and dragged it down the stairs. To his surprise, his mother and father were waiting for him.   
"Ready to go"  
"Yes father" Remus looked over at his mother who was looking at the floor. He loved his mother very much. He knew she didn't want him in the house. He knew what she thought of him. But he would still miss her.   
"Bye Mum"  
Remus' mom met his eye and gave a soft smile.   
"Goodbye son" 

\--

The drive to kings cross station was painfully long. Remus and his father had run out of things to talk about within 20 minutes, so Remus took up staring out the window. He watched the trees of his town pass and felt a little bit sad. He had been here all his life. 

"You know I'm going to miss you Rem"

His father hadn't called him that since he was a boy. 

"I'll miss you too dad"  
They spent the rest of the trip in silence. 

\--

Finally, they reached kings cross station. They parked the car and his father ran to grab a trolley he could put his trunk on. Together they set off into the busy station.   
It was packed with people all trying to reach their trains. He began to feel overwhelmed but pushed it down. He was leaving.   
His father stopped at a plain brick wall.  
"You have to walk through this"   
Remus thought this must be some kind of joke, but then his father pushed the trolley against the wall and disappeared behind it. Reluctantly Remus followed.   
When he came out the other side, his breath had been knocked out of him.   
There stood a large scarlet train which had "hogwarts express" written on the side. The platform was packed full of people dressed as Dumbledore did. Long robes and weird hats. Kids were pushing trolleys and saying goodbye to their families as they boarded the train.   
"Alright, you better get on, I expect it will be leaving soon"  
Remus looked over at his dad and gave a small nod and lifted his trunk from the trolley. He began to drag it towards the door, he looked back one last time and his father waved, he waved back and got on the train. 

Remus found himself an empty compartment and pushed his trunk underneath the seat. He sat down and watched out the window as the train began rolling away, and the busy city of London became fields of green. 

Shortly after leaving, Remus' door slid open and a short girl with bright red hair stood there.   
"Is it alright if me and Sev sit her, everywhere else is full" She smiled so brightly at him he could hardly say no, so he gave a short nod and her and a boy followed in. The boy was the ugliest he had ever seen. He had a hooked nose with acne on it, and greasy hair to match which feel to his shoulders. He gave a short look of disgust and Remus and sat beside the girl.   
"My names Lily Evans"   
"Remus Lupin" he replied, simply to be nice. He had no intention of talking to these two.   
"That's a lovely name. This is Severus" she gestured to the greasy boy but he merely glanced at Remus. Lily shot him a look and tutted.   
"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?, I've read as much as I could this summer, I'm muggle born you see, parents aren't magic, so I haven't learned from anyone"  
Remus couldn't care less about what muggle born meant, he just wanted her to shut up. 

Remus had never had friends, he grew up alone, isolated from everyone, and he preferred it that way. But he couldn't just ignore this girl, especially since her friend seemed to think he was a king, watching Remus like he was dirt.   
"I'm excited, I quite enjoyed the history of magic book" Remus tried to sound smart so the grease boy would stop looking at him.   
"Oh I loved it!" squealed Lily, "Didn't you Sev?'  
But "Sev" didn't answer, he gave a sharp stare to Remus and calmly said. "Your shirt looks rather old."  
Remus felt his face get hot. He of course knew he was poor, but to be told it so plainly was infuriating. Luckily, Lily reacted the same as Remus.   
"Severus you cannot say that."  
But Remus knew when he wasn't wanted. So he stood up and made to leave the compartment, as he left her heard lily say "That was so rude" but he chose to ignore it. 

Remus walked along the corridor dragging him trunk and found an isolated compartment at the very end. Glad to be alone, he sat himself down and took out his history of magic book.   
The train ride was long, but Remus didn't mind. He just sat in his seat and watched as the day turned to night.   
Finally, the train came to a stop and Remus leaped out of his seat and hurried for the door. As he stepped outside the sky was a pure black, and the moon was about 3/4 full. He looked around the platform as it filled with students all hurrying out and grouping with there friends. He heard a loud voice call "Firs' years, ov'r here" and Remus walked over to the sound.   
Standing there was the largest person Remus had ever seen. He said his name was Hagrid and he was taking them to Hogwarts through a boat. They were told to group in pairs of four, so Remus stood back waiting until someone called him over.   
"Remus" yelled the voice of none other then Lily Evans.   
"I won't sit with that boy" snapped Remus.   
"He won't be with us, I can't believe he said that, please let me make it up to you"  
Seeing as no one else was dying for him to join their boat, Remus agreed to go in one with her. Two other girls were in the boat with them named Dorcas and Marlene, who seemed to be hitting it off quite well. 

The boats began to move across the water without anything pulling them, and Remus watched with fascination and they began to glide across the still water. After around 10 minutes, he saw a light up ahead, and then it came into view.   
Hogwarts was the biggest thing Remus had ever seen. It was old looking but glowed with a sort of newish elegance. It was lit with millions of windows, and the huge front doors stood tall.   
All of the first years got off their boats and made their way to the doors. He could sense they were all nervous. 

Once they got inside, Remus couldn't help but let a small gasp escape his mouth. It was absolutely beautiful. The walls were all tinted with a yellow glow and paintings covered the stone.   
"Wow" said Lily, Remus agreed. 

Standing a few feet away was a tall skinny women. She had her hair slicked into a tight bun and her lips formed a straight line across her face.   
"Welcome first years, to Hogwarts. My name is professor Mcgonagall. I will be taking you into the great hall to sort you into your houses. Here at Hogwarts, we have four. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."  
No one said anything after her speach, and they all followed her into the hall. 

The great hall was even more magnificent then the entrance. There were four large table, each with a different banner over top, which Remus assumed meant the different houses. Candles floated in the air without anything holding them, and the ceiling wasn't really a ceiling at all, but a reflection of the sky outside.   
All the students stopped at the front of the hall, were a chair stood with a large, old hat. 

"This is the sorting hat" announced professor Mcgonagall. "I shall place it on your head, and it will say the house you are placed upon, let's begin"

The witch began reading names off the hat. The ugly boy from the train was placed in Slytherin, and Lily was put in Gryffindor.   
A boy named Sirius was put in Gryffindor, but he only remembered this because it caused quite a scene at the Slytherin table. 

Finally, when Remus was called, we walked slowly up to the seat and sat down. The witch placed the hat on his head, and immediately, heard it talking to him.   
"Hmmm" it said, "I can see you are very smart, Ravenclaw would be good. But you are brave, and loyal, and therefore I have no choice but to put you in, GRYFFINDOR"  
It yelled the last part and a large round of cheering came from the table with the red banner. Remus sat next to Lily who smiled at him cheerfully. 

"Congrats mate" said the boy Sirius, He remembered him.   
"Thank you" 

Remus didn't even mind being talked to, he was just so happy.


	3. First Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Hogwarts was absolutely amazing. The classes were so amusing, although rather difficult. The food was better then anything we could have ever eaten at home and most of the students seemed like decent people. 

Remus would sleep in a dormitory with four other boys who were in first year as well. The first was short, chubby boy named Peter Pettigrew, the second was a scrawny boy who was very loud and out going named James Potter, and the boy named Sirius Black, who he remembered from the sorting for the little scene he created. Sirius was tall and skinny, but not as lanky as James with long dark hair.   
Sirius and James hit it off immediately , which was not a surprise to Remus. They were nice to him, but Remus was most likely a bit to quiet for them. 

He woke up on the last day of the first week to the two boys talking very loudly.   
"Last day James! Then a whole weekend of whatever fun we want" said Sirius  
"Absolutely right Black"  
Remus groaned and buried his face in his pillow. Which must to his distaste, Sirius heard.   
"Oi, hope we aren't being too loud for you Remus" laughed Sirius.   
"No please, carry on your loud conversation at 7 in the morning"  
Instead of hearing the sarcasm and leaving Remus alone, the two boy's cried with laughter.  
"I like this one James" and they made a point of bringing him down to breakfast with them. As they walked down the corridors, Remus was longing for his bed. Having conversations, specifically loud ones, should be banned in the mornings.

"So Remus" began James, "Tell us a bit about yourself, we need to evaluate if we can accept you into the marauders"  
"The marauders, very tempting, but i think i'll pass"  
The two boys looked thunderstruck at his denial to be friends, but considering their pride was through the roof, this did not stop them. They sat down at breakfast and both stared eagerly at Remus, as if he was their new trophy, Remus didn't like this.  
"Anything I can do for you two"  
This comment made them grin from ear to ear, "Ah, James, I like him, I think he's in" and with that, Remus sighed into his bacon. 

The two boys went out of their way to talk to Remus that day, always sitting by him in classes and laughing. Remus did his best to ignore them, but he had to admit they were really fun to be around. 

At their last class of the day, transfiguration with Mcgonagall, James was making his usual fool of himself, and Sirius laughing along. Finally Mcgonagall had enough and said very loudly, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, are you two that amusing that everyone must be aware of what you are saying?" and Remus couldn't stop himself from saying, "Professor, no need to be jealous, we find you very amusing as well"  
This landed him a detention.

"That was so brilliant Remus" cried Sirius as they left the classroom, "I knew you were one of us, an official marauder" and even if Remus didn't want to admit it, he rather enjoyed that title. 

At dinner that night, the three boys all sat together at the table, talking rather loudly, when Lily Evans, the girl from the train, came over and sat next to him.   
"Let them corrupt you have you" she sighed. The two boys snapped their heads around to see who was talking.   
"Why hello Evans, so nice to see you too" said Sirius, and Remus grinned.  
"Lily, I would be offended, but seeing you hang out with that Snape guy, You don't have it much better"  
Lily's mouth went into a very straight line, she leaned over and said so only Remus could hear, "I'm really sorry about that" and then got up and left. Remus felt a little guilty about his comment, it hadn't been her fault, but immediately forgot when the boys started talking to him again. 

That night, when Remus lay in bed, he thought about everything that had happened. It felt very nice to have friends, but a part of him knew they would leave. They would leave the second they knew who he was.   
The full moon was only two days away, and all Remus wanted to do was go back home. It was dreadful there, but at least then, there wouldn't be anyone who would worry or ask questions. His mother would just give him a look of disgust, and his dad would silently heal his wounds and he would go back to hiding in his room.   
Remus didn't want to admit it but he was scared. He was so scared. and then he fell asleep. 

\--

The next day was a Saturday, which meant Sirius and James were in a very good mood.   
"Remussssss" said Sirius as he shook him awake.  
"Sirius it's to early" Remus said with his face in his pillow. Friends sounded great before he knew they made him wake up this early.   
"Come on Remus" cried James, "Me and Sirius want to go down to the lake, you need to come"  
So Remus pushed himself out of bed and went to the bathroom to get changed.   
Sirius came to the bathroom with him, and once they got there, they each went into their separate stalls. Remus wasn't in the mood for conversation, so he just let the hot water pour over his skin. 

When he was done, He dressed himself quickly and left the stall, Sirius was waiting for him. 

"You take rather long showers"

Remus snorted, "I've been known to, you didn't have to wait"

"And risk you losing your way back, never"

Remus just rolled his eyes and set off out the bathroom, Sirius closely behind him. 

"You don't talk much" Sirius said

"Don't see the point when there's nothing to say"

\-----

The three boys spent most of the day by the lake. They wanted Remus to go in with them, but he refused due to his scars. The sun felt hot on Remus' face as he sat against a large tree. He felt content, to be here, watching his two friends. He didn't need anything else. 

Remus saw the large boy who shared the room with him, sitting on his own a little bit away from him, watching James and Sirius. 

Without anything better to do, he called Peter over, and offered him to sit beside him. 

"Hey Peter"

Peter just gave him a rather timid look and smiled, continuing to watch the boys. Remus sighed and lay his head back, he watched the clouds. 

He hadn't noticed the boys came back until James announced rather suddenly, "Made a new friend Remus"   
Remus' head shot up and glanced at Peter, would looked like he would rather crawl in a hole then be in this situation. 

"Yep, This is Peter"

The two boys eyed each other, as if having a non verbal communication if this new "member" was welcome, then with a shrug, they each sat down on either side of him. 

"I think I'll call you Pete" declared Sirius.


End file.
